


Charlie Brown's Lemonade Stand at DeviantArt HQ

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Challenge Response, Food mention, Gen, Humor, Many Fandoms And Characters Referenced, Originally Posted on deviantART, sort of a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: My response to a fandom mashup challenge on DeviantArt.





	Charlie Brown's Lemonade Stand at DeviantArt HQ

**Author's Note:**

> My randomly generated mashup was: Charlie Brown, at the DeviantArt HQ, running a lemonade stand.

First it was Susan, then it was Jane, followed by Sarah, Thomas, Lucas, Johns one and two (the twins), David, Jordan A., Jordan Z., and Ludwig. Then came the strange things.

There was a demon on a pogo stick, a zombie in a toy airplane, a whole slew of dragons, somebody's cat riding on the back of a wolf named Bob, then a guy called Ralph started asking questions: "Is this from concentrate? Are those fresh? What planet am I on? What year is this? Have you seen The Doctor?" An alien came by looking for a lost egg, and was that the Nostalgia Critic over by the desk?

The clock on the wall started to strike thirteen, newspaper pages whirled by, nearly toppling the sign "all art is welcome." An alligator with big lips began singing a song.

"Good Grief," Charlie Brown sighed. "Why did I decide to run a lemonade stand at DeviantArt HQ?"


End file.
